This invention relates to belt and pulley drives and deals more specifically with such a drive wherein the transfer of motion between the pulley and the belt is made with interengaging elements on the belt and the pulley which assure a slip-free transfer. The invention still further relates to an associated method for producing such a slip-free belt and pulley drive system.
A non-slip drive arrangement is known from prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,615 which shows a belt and pulley system wherein a belt is trained around two pulleys each having a series of relatively large gear tooth type projections formed on its outer periphery and wherein the belt has a very thick layer of elastic material engageable with the pulleys. In use the gear teeth deform the elastic material of the belt and form depressions in the belt which receive the gear teeth of the pulley to reduce slippage between the belt and pulley.
The general object of this invention is to provide a nonslip belt and pulley drive system somewhat similar to that of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,615 but which is significantly improved over the device of said patent to allow it to be used, for example, in machines, such as X-Y plotters, for accurately positioning, with extremely good repeatability and fine resolution, an associated member driven in one coordinate direction, with the drive also having other important characteristics such as low cost, low inertia, long life, easy installation and freedom from vibration.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.